


Not (I repeate not) A Troubled Kid

by Withsoulsmadeofflames



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Ericson's Boarding School (Walking Dead), not an apocalpyse, sometimes that's how it be tho, they're all a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withsoulsmadeofflames/pseuds/Withsoulsmadeofflames
Summary: The world isn't ending - Clem's just getting sent to some shitty boarding school for 'troubled kids' and she isn't mad about that at all (lie) and she also isn't a troubled kid.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), past Violet/Minnie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine heard the cafeteria before she saw it. When she arrived, it was almost disappointing. The kids were loud, sure, but they weren't wild. The whole scene looked just like any other school, except the kids had real plates and cutlery instead of polystyrene and plastic ones. For the most part, everything looked normal.
> 
> Boring.
> 
> //
> 
> I wrote this months ago but!!! in this time of quarantine I decided I'd finish and post it so enjoy x

The fight wasn't Clem's fault - not really.

She'd been trying so hard at this school and she'd been trying to do the right thing for once, sticking up for Gabe when he wouldn't stick up for himself.

As she sat in the passenger seat of Lee's car as they drove up the meandering road towards her new school, she really wished he'd never taught her how to throw a punch. Because now she was going to be sent off to some dumb boarding school for 'troubled' kids (she _wasn't_ a troubled kid - none of the fights had been her fault, anyway) and the guy that bullied Gabe was getting pity and attention just because he had a broken nose. At least she'd left him with that.

They drove through the pretentious front gates, AJ marveling at them from the backseat, and she wished the kid's nose never healed. She'd been doing so well. Now, she was in this shithole for god knows how long. And this wasn't the type of place that was easy to get kicked out of.

She sighed, Lee giving her an amused look. "You know I didn't want you to go here, Sweet Pea," He said.

"I know." He pulled the car to a stop in front of the main building. "It's not _you_ I'm mad at."

Lee smiled sympathetically, "Just try to enjoy it." He said, before getting out of the car. She followed suit, grabbing her bags from the trunk and refusing to let him help her. She did, eventually, forfeit her backpack to AJ, though.

The trio traipsed up the front steps and through another grandiose doorway. There were no students around - it was getting late - so the courtyard and building were eerily quiet. The inside of the building was equally as lavishly decorated as the outside with lush carpets and paintings set in ornate frames.

Inside, the headmaster (who looked like a pompous dick) was talking to a guy that couldn't have been much older than Clementine. He had an ugly mullet and waved his arms angrily as he talked. Spotting them, the headmaster brusquely cut him off and strode over to the trio. The boy stood there, visibly seething, for a second, saw Clementine watching him, awkwardly jerked his head up in what was probably meant to be a ' _sup_ nod and stormed away. Seemed pretty troubled.

She zoned out almost immediately of Mr. Ainsworth's talking and instead followed mutely as he lead them to her dorm room. "Seeing as you joined late in the ear," He said, sounding every part the dick she was expecting, "We couldn't give you a private dorm room so, instead, you will be sharing with one of our students, Violet. She's a lovely girl and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help Clementine settle in."

He got to the door - number seventy-eight - and knocked once. A short girl with an angry expression and her hair falling into her eyes opened the door. "What?" Seemed like a lovely girl.

To give him credit, Mr. Ainsworth's expression only faltered for a second. "Miss Adlon," He said, voice strained, "This is Clementine, the new student that is going to be sharing a room with you. We spoke about this, _remember_?"

"Shit" Violet muttered and opened the door fully. The room was fairly clean, except for a few stray clothes on the floor and a cluttered desk. She grabbed some stuff off the spare bed to clear it. "I'll move my shit over properly in the morning. Sorry."

Clementine shrugged and dropped her bags on the end of her bed.

"When you're done saying your goodbyes, Mr. Everett, would you please come and visit me in my office so we can discuss paperwork. I assume you can find your wait back." Mr.Ainsworth said, leaving the door open as he left.

Violet sat on her bed, pointedly ignoring them. From where she was stood, Clementine could hear her music through the headphones Violet had stuffed over her ears.

After a few minutes of idle chatter busily pretending nothing was wrong, Lee said to AJ, "We should probably head off, Kiddo."

"No!" He protested, "Can't I stay here with Clem?"

Clem shook her head, poking him in the side playfully, "Let's hope you never do, Goofball."

He pouted, "It's Alvin Junior."

"Goofball." She repeated, kneeling down to hug him. "It'll be okay, I'll be back for Thanksgiving, you won't even realise I'm gone."

She felt him tighten his grip on her shirt, "Don't go, Clem. Please."

"I wish I could stay." She said. When she pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. "C'mon, you'll be alright."

"Don't leave."

She smiled sadly, "Sorry, Goofball. You'll be okay, just stay out of trouble." AJ pouted but she ruffled his hair and stood to hug Lee.

"Keep your hair short." He smiled, a dumb inside joke almost lost to time, and she couldn't help but smile with him.

"Of course." She picked up AJ ("God, you're getting heavy!") for once last group hug. "See you soon." She said as they left. She shut the door once they were on their way down the corridor, fighting the urge to watch them until they were out of sight. She'd see them again in a month and a half. She could handle that.

But, for now, all she had to worry about was getting through the night. Violet made no attempt to talk to her so Clementine fished her pajamas from the bottom of her bag and changed in silence. It was already late and the day had been long and stressful so she crawled into bed and fell asleep texting Gabe, leaving Violet on her phone across from her, music blaring through her headphones.

-

The next morning passed the same way: in silence. It wasn't tense or awkward, really, just quiet, like neither of them knew what to say. So, when Violet offered, "I can walk you to breakfast, uh, if you want," Clem was surprised.

"Yeah," She said, "Sure."

They walked together through the halls to the cafeteria in, you guessed it, silence. At least, when they were moving, it felt ever so slightly less awkward. Probably because they had purpose. Violet could've been a lot worse, Clem figured, given the circumstanced.

Clementine heard the cafeteria before she saw it. When she arrived, it was almost disappointing. The kids were loud, sure, but they weren't wild. The whole scene looked just like any other school, except the kids had real plates and cutlery instead of polystyrene and plastic ones. In fact, the lushness of the room itself was the only real indication that his place wasn't normal. Kids sat around tables, yelling and laughing and just eating breakfast. For the most part, they looked like normal kids.

Boring.

She followed Violet into the queue for food, just grabbing toast. Violet picked up a lone apple juice carton, setting it down the middle of her tray. Clementine almost laughed.

"They make us use trays," Violet explained awkwardly, "No matter how little we're getting. Half the kids are kleptos, so..."

Clementine actually did laugh at that, "Yeah, fair."

"Do you wanna sit with my- uh, my group?" Violet asked, eyes shifting across the cafeteria but never stopping on Clementine.

She smiled, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks." Clementine thought she saw Violet smile for probably the first time but the girl turned away quickly and lead her over to a table stuffed with kids on the far side of the room.

"Vi!" A cute boy with freckles and dreadlocks called, grinning, "And, apparently, a new kid?" He trailed off, spotting her. Clementine rolled her eyes and took the only spare seat in between Violet and him. "I'm Louis." He said, offering her his hand to shake.

She gave him a look to say _really?_ but shook it anyway. "Clementine." She replied.

"Like the fruit." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ignore him." Said Violet, "He's like a puppy, doesn't know how to behave."

"And just as cute as one!" Louis interrupted.

Clementine gave him another capital-L Look, "Is he housetrained?" She asked Violet, earning a rare smile from her and a handful of snickers from around the table.

"Oh, I like you." A kid across from her said. "I'm Aasim."

Clementine nodded and tried to look pleasant as the rest of the group introduced themselves. She only recognised Marlon - the angry mullet kid from last night. After that, she mostly stayed out of their conversation, electing to watch them and get used to everything. They seemed pretty friendly, even the less chatty ones.

"So when do classes start?" She asked as the hall began to empty.

"Did you not listen to Dick?" Mitch asked, laughing and leaning over to take a drink from Ruby's cup. She swatted his hand away as he whined, "I finished mine!"

"Who's Dick?"

"Mr. Richard Ainsworth the third." Louis jumped in, "Our beloved headmaster."

"Oh." Clementine said, shrugging, "None of it seemed important."

Mitch laughed. "Nothing the old bastard is."

"Nine," Ruby said, elbowing Mitch in the ribs and taking a pointed sip of her drink. "Lessons start at nine."

Clementine smiled gratefully at her, fishing her timetable from her pocket. "I've got, uh, history first. With Mrs. Greensaward?"

She could practically _feel_ Louis' excitement next to her. God, Violet was right. He was like a puppy. "Me too! I'll walk with you."

"Cool." She said and he grinned and- shit, he was annoying as hell, sure, but also kinda cute. Clementine smiled back despite herself, despite the fact that she was stuck in this shitty school. As she watched the others chatter and laugh, she thought, _this might not be too bad._

The group waited around for a few minutes longer before Louis tapped her arm and said, "You might not want to be late on your first day."

She shrugged and followed him as they dumped their trays and walked through the lush maze of corridors. This school was _big_ in the way that none of her other schools had been. Heavy, expensive-looking curtains lined large windows and dark wooden floors gleamed in the light that flooded inside.

Louis looked every part like he belonged here, in the fitted uniform dark trousers and navy jumper. Her uniform, on the other hand, was itchy and didn't fit right. Louis didn't look like a 'troubled youth' - he looked normal. Rich, but normal. She bet he'd done something real fucked up to get himself here then. Looked like the kind of kid with daddy issues.

He chatted idly as they walked and she let him, looking around at the people milling around the school. Every few people that'd go past, someone would say hi to Louis and he'd happily greet them. It seemed very normal, save for the expensive building and uniforms. She remembered Mr. Ainsworth saying something about how the uniforms prepared the students for becoming members of society - sounded like bullshit to her.

Finally, they stopped outside a classroom. Louis opened the door with a dramatic flourish of his arm. She ignored him and stepped inside. A teacher sat at the front behind her desk, ignoring the mass of students in favour of her phone.

Clementine let out a breath. The students were spread across tables and chairs in groups, yelling and throwing things and generally not doing work. She couldn't see a single book or anyone sat down at a desk. Clementine didn't get on with the school system, sure, but fundamentally she liked to learn. This was not a place for learning - it was a holding cell for fifteen kids.

"Welcome to Ericson." Louis said with mock grandeur. "You should probably go speak to Mrs. Greensward. She likes to do seating plans, as if it helps. Good luck." He patted her on the shoulder and continued past her to the back of the room, where he sat. She watched him take AirPods and a book from his bag before she walked slowly to the front of the classroom towards the teacher.

Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mere," shifting across on the piano stall so she could share it. "I don't bite, promise."
> 
> Reluctantly, she gave up her spot on the wall and slid onto the stool next to him.
> 
> "Press this key." He pointed and she did. "Now this one and... this one and-"
> 
> "Is this the opening of The Black Parade? What the fuck."
> 
> He laughed, "Oh my god, you had an emo phase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for like idk how to word it but pretty much the school uses like physical punishments and shit and it's not too bad or graphic but if that's gonna be triggering please skip the end of the chapter!! Take care of urself!!

Clementine's first day was a mess of, for the most part, workless classes. She was escorted to each lesson by a different person since she luckily had at least one member of Violet's friendship in every class she had so far. Except for chemistry, her last lesson of the day. She hated chemistry. Ruby and Brody offered to walk her there because they both had biology, a couple of doors down. But, once inside, she'd have to fend for herself.

It was fine. She'd been the new student at plenty of schools. There was no reason to be nervous at all.

So, why was she nervous?

"How're you finding Ericson?" Ruby asked as they wound their way through the halls.

"This place is a shithole." She replied, "How do you guys do anything?"

The two girls laughed. "You learn to deal with it," Brody said, "We teach most of the stuff to each other, in our group. God knows the teachers don't."

Clementine sighed.

"You'll figure it out." Ruby said softly, "We all took a little settin' in but you get used to it all. Well here's chemistry. Good luck, hun."

"Have fun!" Brody echoed, opening the door for her. 

Clementine smiled gratefully at the pair and walked inside, looking every bit like a prisoner walking to the gallows.

The kids in this classroom were slightly more docile than the others. The teacher - Miss Wood, according to Clementine's timetable - was young and seemed kind. She greeted Clementine warmly and directed her to an empty seat at the front of the classroom, next to an older looking boy.

"Hello." He said as she sat down and Miss Wood attempted to placate the class. "My name is James. Are you a new student?"

He seemed nice, if a little weird so Clementine smiled back, "Yeah. I'm Clementine."

He nodded awkwardly, turning back to face the front. She started going through something on the board. Clementine wasn't great at chemistry but this was easy, even by her standards. Ready to zone out for the lesson, she shifted back in her seat.

Then, she noticed James flipping over to a completely different topic in the textbook on his desk - one that no one else had - and start making neat, careful notes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

He started, realising she was talking o him. "I was, uh, held back for a year. I enjoy chemistry, though, so I work ahead of the class because Miss wood has to keep a slow pace for the other students. Most of the time, she gives me work to do and I teach myself."

"Huh." Clementine said, glancing back at Miss Wood with newfound respect, "She seems nice. Like she cares."

"She does." James murmured back, "I can teach you, if you like. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

She smiled and felt herself relax, glad to find another friendly face in this hectic school and to have a chance to do actual work. "Yeah." She said, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

After her lessons finished, Clementine and James headed back to the dorms, idly chatting about her first day. When she got there, Violet was already lying on her bed, headphones on. She'd changed out of her school clothes into her clothes. A denim jacket littered with pins lay crumpled at the end of her bed.

"What do you do in the evenings?" Clementine asked, starting to dump her clothes from her bag into the chest of drawers by her bed. She didn't have much stuff; a few sets of clothes, some photos and a couple of AJ's drawings. She dropped the school books she'd acquired but doubted she'd use on her desk.

Violet pulled her headphones off. "After dinner, we usually hang out in one of our dorms and either teach each other shit or, like, just chill. You can- uh- come if you want."

Clementine nodded and carried on packing her bag. She got the feeling Violet didn't really want her around right now so she tried to stay quiet. "I might go for a wander round." She said once she was done.

Violet shrugged, "Be my guest." and put her headphones back on. "Dinner's at quarter to six. Don't be late."

Right. She had an hour. Clementine changed as quick as she could - while Violet pointedly ignored her - and left the room, glad to be both out of the uniform and on her own.

Okay. Now she had to work out where to go. She ambled down the hallways and into the main courtyard. Kids were littered across the benches, messing around in groups or doing work in the fresh air.

She walked into the main school building, through the old corridors. She found herself outside the library, with its plush seats and dark wood desks. James was there, pouring over a book, with a dick scratched into the back of his ornate wooden chair.

She kept walking and found the chapel. It was a tall room, with big stained glass windows. The light that flooded in was red, orange, green, blue - every colour of the rainbow. Brody was keeling at the front, her hair bowed in prayer. In front of her, above the altar, hung a big cross that someone had defaced so it read FUCK YOU. She wondered how long it had been like that as she kept walking.

Then she heard the music. It was soft at first - far away. But, clearly, it was a pretty piano tune, complex but sweet. She followed the noise through corridors - a left then a right until she found the door that it was coming from. The corridor she was in was empty, in fact, she hadn't seen anyone since Brody in the church - she guessed no one used this part of the building or something.

The door was plain, with a lock and a small metal plaque that simply read: _storage._ It was miles different from the large, lavish doors that furnished the rest of the school. She pushed it gently open, revealing what looked like a supply cupboard, with shelves of boxes and, behind a pile of even more boxes, a piano and-

"Louis?"

He flinches, hands flying away from the keys and falling straight off the stall. "Uh- yeah?" He said from the floor a few seconds later, feigning insouciance as he realised it was her, "That's me. Why are you- Why are you here?"

"Why are you playing piano in a supply cupboard," She retorted, letting the door shut softly behind her and navigating through the boxes to lean on the wall next to the piano.

"I'm not-" He started before cutting himself off. There was a pause, "Actually, yeah, I am, I don't think I can try and talk myself out of that one. I'm just not supposed to, uh, do that. Or, like, be here at all, I guess."

"Did not have you pegged as a rule breaker." She said, "And all to play the piano? It's nice, don't get me wrong, but, like, really?"

He sat there for a few seconds, looking way out of it. Then, he picked himself up off the floor, brushed some imaginary dirt off his long coat and plopped back down on the stall. "What can I say? It's my calling." He said and, like the whole exchange was completely natural, continued the piece from where she'd interrupted him.

She watched his hands as he played, how they danced across the keys, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face. He didn't look at her once.

"Know anything else?" She asked.

"Well," He grinned in a way that meant trouble, "There is one. But you look like you could beat me up so..."

She looked at him, unimpressed.

Smiling, he began to play. Oh, God, he was singing. " _Oh my darling. Oh, my darling. Oh, my darling, Clementine. You are lost and gone-"_

"Shut up!"

"- _forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine."_

"Oh my God, stop!"

He laughed and held up his hands defensively, "I've stopped! I've stopped!"

She crossed her arms and huffed, sure she was bright pink, "Thanks, I hate it."

"What?" He said innocently, "It's a nice song!" Then, when she glared at him in response, he said, "C'mere," shifting across on the stall so she could share it. "I don't bite, promise."

Reluctantly, she gave up her spot on the wall and slid onto the stool next to him.

"Press this key." He pointed and she did. "Now this one and... this one and-"

"Is this the opening of The Black Parade? What the fuck."

He laughed, "Oh my god, you had an emo phase."

"What? No." She stood, flushing red.

"I can see it all - the fringe-"

"Fuck you."

"-the choker, the edgy music." He paused, smile goofy and kinda adorable and she glared at him. "It's okay, don't worry, Violet did too. To be honest, I'm not sure Violet ever really left her emo phase."

Clementine crossed her arms, pouting. "What about you?"

He went bright red. "Just don't ask Vi about it, okay?"

"I'm gonna ask her about it."

"NO!"

"Shouldn't've g-noted me then, should you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You're one mean son of a bitch, huh?"

She smiled smugly, shrugging and sitting back on the stool, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I don't think Violet likes me. She won't talk to me."

"She'll warm up," He said, turning back to the piano, "She's lovely deep down - less deep down than you're thinking. She's just going through a hard time right now. Her... ex, I guess now, Minnie and her sister Sophie got transferred away at the end of last year because their parents found out about Minnie and Vi. It was really hard on all of us, it's, uh, it's just... weird without her."

Clementine softly in acknowledgement and leaned into him ever so slightly, unsure of what to say to make it better.

"Sorry," He said a second later, "That was a downer. Can you sing?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"I bet you can."

More forceful, she shook her head, "Only to AJ." She paused, her chest feeling hollow. She wondered how he was doing. "My, uh, brother."

"Your brother or your, uh, brother?"

She smiled softly, "My, uh, brother. It's kinda confusing. All part of the tragic backstory."

He raised an eyebrow, waiting. He had pretty eyes and _freckles._

She looked away, "Sorry, dude, you've gotta be at least, like, a level six friend to unlock that."

"What am I?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Two? One and a half?

"Wow." He said in mock offense, "Wrecked. I considered you to be at least a level three."

"You met me today." She pointed out.

He waved a dismissive hand, "Details, details." When she laughed, he looked away and put his hands back on the keys. "Let me play you a little something, see if it'll boost me a couple levels."

And he did. He played her song after song (including Rickrolling her at least four times). She was acutely aware of every time he moved (he got really into playing; Clementine didn't realise people swayed so much when they played the piano) because their legs or shoulders would press together. She hummed along with a couple of songs that she knew, mocked his choice for others and - for the classical songs she'd never heard before - she just sat and listened and watched his hands as he played. It was nice. Peaceful.

After a while, Louis' phone buzzed with a text. She tried not to stare as he fished it out of his pocket - it was the newest iPhone, it had come out maybe two weeks before.

"Shit." He said, shooting up, "We've gotta run."

"What?" She asked but he was off, literally running out of the room.

"C'mon!" He told her, hovering at the door, "We _can't_ be late."

Feeling his panic blossom inside of her as well, she followed him out the door and they thundered down hallways.

"Fuck." He panted as they went. "We've got two minutes to get to the dining hall and be sat down before Mr. Ainsworth gets in. He fucking hates people being late- we _can't._ "

 _What the fuck kind of school is this?_ Clementine thought as they sprinted down corridors and skidded round corners. Louis seemed genuinely scared.

They got to the hall at exactly six o'clock. "Just follow me." He said to her and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Mr. Ainsworth was standing at the front of the hall, the students spread across tables, watching him in dead silence.

"Mr Sulieman, Miss Hutchington, I'm glad you two decided to join us.

"I'm sorry, sir." Louis said, glancing at Clementine.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, sir." She echoed.

"I'm sure you are." He said coldly, "A word after I finish, if you please."

"Yes, sir." They chorused and sat hurridly in the closest chairs. The entire hall watched them. No one said a word.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to say..." Clementine tried to listen to Mr. Ainsworth but nothing was really going into her head. All she could focus on was the quiet terror on Louis' face. He was hunched over like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Clementine put her hand on his knee under the table, squeezing slightly. His gaze snapped up from his wringing hands in his lap to her's and he smiled tightly, looking ever so slightly less nervous.

Once Mr. Ainsworth finished, Louis stood reluctantly and they trudged to the front of the hall. Clementine had felt like she was walking to her death earlier but this was way worse. The entire school watched them in silence as they made their way through a door at the front of the hall. Just before she left, Clementine made eye contact with Violet, whose expression was somewhere between pity and anger.

She followed Louis and Mr. Ainsworth - who had been waiting for them but didn't say a word - into the main reception and up some stairs to his office. He took a seat behind the desk as the two waited.

"Miss Hutchingson," He said, his voice icy cold, "Of course, I do not expect you to be well acquainted with the rules of the school just yet but know that you have broken one. Mr Selieman, however, was aware of this rule and is, in fact, well versed in the consequences of breaking it. Aren't you, Mr Sulieman?"

"Yes, sir." He said, voice low and eyes to the ground. He was perfectly still - the first time Clementine had ever seen him not fidgeting or talking.

"Miss Hutchingson, I must stress that - although you will not be punished this time as I cannot expect you to have known any better - if anything of this sort happens again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please leave. Louis, if you would stay for a minute."

"Yes, sir." She repeated, casting one final concerned glance at Louis and, in a trance, walked out of the room. She waited outside for a few minutes. Not a single noise came from the room. That made it worse.

After what could've been years, the door opened and Louis shuffled out. He wouldn't meet her eyes but when she looked down his knuckles were already bruising.

"I'm so sorry." She said, reaching out to touch his arm. Her hand hovered there, unsure of if it was okay.

"It's okay," He said, smiling, but it was the fakest thing she'd ever seen, "It's just been a while."

Instinctively, because Clementine never thought about what she did, she surged forward and hugged him. He froze for a second and she thought _oh shit, I've fucked this up, it was a mistake._ And then, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, tightly, and she felt like she'd known him forever and _fuck_.

"It was worth it." He murmured into her hair.

She blushed and pulled away, stepping back as she realised how close they were.

"We should- uh-"

"Yeah."

When they walked back into the hall, Violet could safely say she wasn't expecting to see two flushed faces. Tears? Yes. _Blushing?_ No. When they sat down opposite her, they left a good three inches of space between them.

"What happened?" She asked and Louis' eyes widened for just a second.

"Nothing." He said, flashing his bruising knuckles, "Y'know."

Violet narrowed her eyes as Ruby grabbed and scrutinized the bruises.

"We're next for food." Violet said and Louis nodded jerkily.

Ruby eventually relinquished his hand, muttering something about how it would be okay, followed by a string of curses directed at the school.

Next to Louis, Clementine lay her head on the desk. "The fuck kinda school is this?" She said and Brody put her hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

"As we said," Marlon replied, leaning across Ruby to take his turn to inspect Louis' hand, concern written plain over his face, "You get used to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading!! I hope u enjoyed (if u did and u want to leave a comment it'd make me v v happy)  
> The next chapter should b up in a couple of days I'll try and get into a routine but time is weird rn  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! Stay safe rn guys thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine shrugged, "So I'm guessing very little, uh, therapy goes on at group therapy."
> 
> "Ding ding ding!" Louis laughed, "Correct answer! Mr Ainsworth, like, chose the kids that he thought would be easy to quote-unquote fix to make himself feel good about it. It's dumb. People mostly just argue and he victimizes us."
> 
> "Oof," Clementine said as they reached room nine. "Sound like fun."
> 
> Louis laughed, "It is," he said, opening the door to reveal a neat circle of chairs. Mr Ainsworth was sat in one, looking thoroughly out of place on the cheap, plastic chair, surrounded by students that Clementine didn't recognize, except James.

By the end of the school week, Clementine had fallen into a routine.

She'd wake up, go for a run and walk with Violet (almost exclusively in silence) to breakfast. She'd survive her classes - trying to get some work done or chatting when that wasn't possible. After lunch and more classes, she'd avoid Violet and the piano room until dinner - which she always made sure to get to early. And then, after dinner, she'd work or mess around with the group until curfew.

It wasn't bad, really, in fact parts of it were even nice, but by the time the weekend rolled round, Clementine was glad for the break.

"My timetable says I have group therapy next and then, uh, sports?" Clementine said, pausing to eat a spoonful of her cereal. "And church and then individual therapy tomorrow. Do I have to go to church?"

Marlon laughed, "Good luck."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Yeah." Brody (who, along with Ruby, made up the exclusive club of the only people that'll give her a straight answer) said, "They're all mandatory. Who's your councillor?"

"Uh- it says Miss Johnson."

The whole table's faces fell.

"I'm sorry." Aasim said, "She's not great."

Clementine shrugged, "I've dealt with my fair share of shitty shrinks, it's fine."

For once, there was a moment of quiet at the table, "What group therapy you in?" Asked Louis.

She glanced at her timetable, "Five?"

Marlon laughed again, "Fuck, dude, Dick must have something against you."

Glancing for an answer around the table, Clementine asked, "Anyone wanna explain?"

"You're with me," Louis said but didn't look happy about it. "The leader is Mr. Ainsworth. He likes to feel like he's doing something so... He helps us, supposedly."

"Fuck." Clementine breathed, "I hate this school."

"Amen," Violet muttered from across the table.

After a brief tense pause, the conversation got back on track - an insightful discussion about exactly how sad you'd have to be to teach at a school like this. As nine neared, they all finished the food, said their goodbyes and split up.

"We're in room nine." Louis explained as they shouldered through the flood of people leaving the canteen, "They put us all in separate rooms so we don't, like, start a riot or something."

As they walked together across the school, Clementine realised it was the first time they'd really been alone together since Monday night in the piano room. Sure, they'd had a handful of classes together but even walking through the busy corridors with him like this felt intimate, somehow, after Monday.

"Are your hands okay,?" She asked softly.

For a second she thought he hadn't heard her because he kept his gaze forward. But then, she noticed the look on his face - like someone had knocked all the air out of him. The second she noticed, though, he glanced over at her with a dazzling fake smile, "Yeah, they're all good." Even though his knuckles were pretty much back to their normal colour, Clementine figured everything wasn't all good but she didn't press.

"Sorry." She said instead.

He looked almost started but, when he spoke, his voice was both kinder and stronger than she expected, "It's not your fault."

She shrugged and Louis got pulled into a momentary interaction with a group of boys going the other way. They all looked the same - like the exact type of people Clementine would usually steer clear of. Guess Louis' friendliness really knew no bounds.

When his attention was back on Clementine, she asked, "So I'm guessing that very little therapy goes on at group therapy."

"Ding ding ding!" He laughed, "One hundred per cent correct! Mr. Ainsworth, like, chose the kids that he figured would be easy to quote-unquote fix so that he can, y'know, feel good about himself. People mostly just argue while he victimizes us."

"Ouch." Clementine said just as they reached room nine, "Sounds like fun."

Louis laughed, "It is!" He said, opening the door to reveal a neat circle of chairs. Mr. Ainsworth was sat on one, looking thoroughly out of place among students Clementine didn't recognize, except James. She smiled at him as she took her seat next to Louis, earning a rather startled half-smile from him and a confused look from James.

"You know him?" Louis hissed.

Clementine shrugged, not wanting to disrupt the terrified silence that she'd learnt to associate with Mr. Ainsworth's presence.

When the last couple students arrived, Mr. Ainsworth said, "Well. Since we're all here, let's begin." His face was pleasant in a way that couldn't be real. "Since some of you aren't yet acquainted with Miss. Hutchinson, she is a new student here from Georgia. Clementine, would you like to tell the group a bit about yourself?"

She shrugged and tried to smile awkwardly, "I'm Clementine, I'm sixteen, I like baseball and running."

Mr. Ainsworth smiled tightly, "And I understand that you were sent here for violent behaviour. Namely, starting fights with other students, is that right, Miss Hutchingson?"

She shrugged.

Regarding her coldly, he said, "I would appreciate if you spoke as eloquently as you feel you can manage. I cannot help if you refuse to work with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, thoroughly doubting he would be able to help her at all. "Yes, sir," She replied through gritted teeth.

"I mean, considering your background," She wasn't sure if this was a dig at her race or the time she'd spent in the care system but neither seemed unlikely, "This behaviour is not exactly surprising. However, I want you to understand, Miss Hutchinson, that it will not be tolerated here." He said sternly, like that would fix her.

"It wasn't tolerated at any of the other schools either," She blurted out, "That's why I'm here."

James' face held a hint of a smile, Louis looked close to laughing, the other students just stared. Mr. Ainsworth looked like he'd just been slapped.

"Sir." She added after a moment of stunned silence from the group. If Louis had been drinking something at that point, she was sure he'd have spit it out. He looked away from her to try and compose himself but she could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Luckily, Mr. Ainsworth was too focused on Clementine to notice Louis. He was clearly fuming but kept up his calm facade as he said, "I think that it'd be a suitable exercise to discuss - as a group - why you feel the need to lash out in anger?" He looked slowly around the circle. They all avoided his gaze, mostly by looking down at their hands, except Clementine, who met his stare straight on. "Are you acting out for attention? Have you been taught that fighting is your only option? Or are you afraid and simply need to be in control of something, Miss Hutchinson?"

 _Wow,_ Clementine thought, _this is what were doing, huh?_

"Probably attention," She said with mock sincerity, "It's not unusual for kids of _my background._ "

The tension was palpable in the room as she held Mr. Ainsworth's glare. "Well," He said icily, after a long pause, "I think we shall leave that at that and discuss something else with someone who is less aware of their issues than you clearly are, Miss Hutchinson."

She kept quiet for the rest of the session, listening mutely to the fragmented conversation. She'd been right - almost no therapy happened.

As soon as they were out of the room, Mr. Ainsworth - visibly seething - watching their every step as they left, Louis rounded on her, "That was awesome, dude! You totally went for him!"

She shrugged but let herself smile a little, "I'm just bad at holding my tongue."

A celebration, it turned out, was Louis dramatically reenacting the story in Violet and Clementine's dorm room as soon as they got back, while everyone sprawled across the two beds (something Clementine had come to begrudgingly accept) and the floor.

Mitch, who Clementine had still never actually had more than ten seconds of direct communication with yet but looked like someone she'd usually avoid, smiled wickedly. "Fuck yeah." He said, looking over at Marlon, "Tonight?"

"Tonight." Marlon agreed.

The rest of the group glanced around nervously, Clementine glad to see she wasn't the only one confused.

"Don't question it," Mitch said ominously, "You'll see."

After a few bouts of unsuccessful grilling that lasted throughout their free time and lunch, they were forced to give up because it was time for sports.

"They split everyone up," Violet explained as they changed into the school sports uniform in their dorm. "Like, boys and girls separately. It's dumb. Anyway, it's baseball right now."

Clementine smiled, "I love baseball."

"Of course you do," Violet muttered.

Clementine opened her mouth to say something back and then thought better of it and shut it. She kept it shut as they traipsed out onto the field, the sun beating down but not warming them. They ran laps around the field as a warmup, Clementine laughing at Violet's unimpressed expression.

"We can't all be long-distance runners and go running at too-fucking-early-o'clock every morning." She said.

Clementine was surprised she'd even noticed - Violet was always asleep when she left and, anyway, she was never really functioning until she'd had an unhealthy amount of coffee.

They were split up into teams by the teacher - a woman in a big coat who looked like she wanted to be there about as much as the students did, which was not at all - with Clementine and Violet ending up on one team and Brody and Ruby on the other.

"Let's beat their asses," Clementine said, grinning.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Calm down hotshot."

Clementine didn't know what she'd done wrong. It was clear Violet didn't like her but she couldn't work out why. As they lined up to bat, she blurted, "Do you like me?" She was sure she already knew the answer.

"What?"

"You never talk to me."

Violet shrugged, crossing then uncrossing her arms. "I don't not like you," With another shrug, she shoved her hands into her pockets, "I just don't know what to say."

"Oh." Clementine said, "I thought-"

"Yeah," Violet said bitterly, shuffling forward in the queue, "It's fine, I get it a lot. I'm not exactly a people person."

"Preach," Clementine smiled, "I think you're pretty cool, though."

And Violet smiled too, just barely, before being called up to bat.

#

"Clem was insane!" Brody squealed that evening, chucking herself onto Clementine's bed at Marlon's feet. "She's, like, amazing!"

Clementine shrugged, smiling, "I used to play on this team - my friend ran it - Javi. Uh, Javier Garcia, if you've heard of him."

Louis literally dropped his phone, " _Javier Garcia is your friend?"_

"Yeah," She laughed, "Javi's super chill. You a fan?"

Still in shock, Louis spluttered, "JAVI- Am I- Am I a fan? God!"

"He's in love," Aasim explained without glancing up from the journal he was writing in.

"I am not! He's just... Really, very cool and I _respect-_ yeah!- I respect his... talents."

"Actually," Clementine said, "I got sent here for punching a kid that was being a racist prick to his son. He kinda had a- uh thing for me, it was a mess." The end of the thought was that she missed him desperately but she couldn't say that here, in front of everyone.

Louis looked like she'd punched him in the face, "Are you telling me that _Javier Garcia's son_ had a crush on you and your first reaction wasn't _marry me so JAVIER GARCIA is my father-in-law_? What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged and looked away. The whole situation was a mess in a way she wished it wasn't but she really did miss him. Hell, she even missed all the awkward moments. She'd talked to him but things would never really go back to how they were between them without a chance to tie up all the loose ends she'd left back at home.

Louis bulldozed on, "I can't believe the audacity to just pass up an opportunity like that! I mean-"

"Lou," Violet warned, "Stop."

"Oh," He said, looking over to see Clementine picking at a thread on her sleeve. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged again, not looking up.

After a long, awkward pause, Mitch said, "Well, now Louis has killed the mood, I think it's time for an announcement. We've decided that Louis has earned his cards back," He produced a pack of cards from a pocket and chucked them into Louis' lap, who looked over the moon, "Which means it's the start of nightly card games again."

"How long until he gets them confiscated again?" Violet mused, much to the chagrin of Louis, "I'll bet three weeks."

"Two." Said Ruby.

"Ye of little faith," Louis grumbled, expertly shuffling the cards with a growing smile. "Tonight, we play war."

And, just like that, Clementine's schedule grew to include nightly card games and she thought, _how do these people already feel like family?_ She thought, _when will this all come crashing down?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it and if u did id appreciate if you leave kudos and a comment <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, technically, we're not supposed to do anything for Halloween but, even if we do, no one will be around to notice."
> 
> Clementine shrugged but a few of the others nodded along. She hadn't even realised it was almost Halloween.
> 
> "I don't wanna spoil your party," Brody said from her spot on the floor, where she was trying (and mostly failing) to tame Ruby's hair into two french plaits. "But what're we even going to do? Dress up? We don't have costumes."
> 
> "It's sweet!" Said Ruby, wincing as Brody wrestled with her hair, "I'll make some decorations for it and - ouch - we'll have a proper hootenanny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally not at all Halloween rn but!! it doesn't matter!! thats writing babey,,, taking u to other worlds!! enjoy!!

If she's being fair, Clementine would say that it lasted longer than she expected. Two weeks longer, to be exact. Which is to say: it lasted two weeks.

If she's not being fair, she would say fuck everything.

Her opinion on the matter tended to swing wildly between the two.

The two weeks leading up to Halloween were lovely. They passed in a blur of unfulfilling lessons and painful therapy sessions, peppered with vivid memories from embarrassing card games and two-am conversations with Violet. Every few days, she'd find Louis in the piano room. Some days, they talked and talked and talked but, other days, not a word was said - she'd just listen to him play. Both were lovely. When they'd hurry back to the dining room - always careful to arrive early - the other's didn't question where they'd been.

It wasn't until the night of Halloween that everything started to go wrong.

"It's a Saturday," Mitch explained. They were all crowded into Clementine and Violet's dorm and he was currently stretched out on Clementine's bed, hoarding it for himself, "Which means that only the, like, emotional support staff are here so... I mean, _technically,_ we're not supposed to do anything for Halloween but, even if we do, no one will be around to notice."

Clementine shrugged but a few of the others nodded along. She hadn't even realised it was almost Halloween.

"I don't wanna spoil your party," Brody said from her spot on the floor, where she was trying (and mostly failing) to tame Ruby's hair into two french plaits. "But what're we even going to do? Dress up? We don't have costumes."

Marlon laughed, jumping on the bandwagon, "We can scavenge something, I'm sure. We'll chill, play games or something."

"So pretty much what we do every night?" Violet retorted.

"But Halloween!" Louis grinned at the other two. Trust those three to back this plan. "Halloween is _fun_. It'll be like every other night but _funner_!"

"Not a word." Said Aasim automatically.

"Yeah, but it should be," Louis replied, earning a huff and eye-roll from Aasim.

"Yeah," Violet said after a moment, "Not to the word thing, Lou, that's dumb. But I think the party's kinda cute."

"Me too. It's sweet!" Said Ruby, wincing as Brody wrestled with her hair, "I'll make some decorations for - _ouch_ , shit Brodes-"

"Sorry!"

"-It's alright, we'll have a proper hootenanny!"

"Hootenanny?" Clementine asked incredulously. No one else seemed particularly phased, clearly used to Ruby's dialect. "Anyway, it's gonna be super cramped."

"When are we not piled over each other?" Louis asked as he leant on an (annoyed) Violet.

"When you're not here?" She drawled, shoving him off the bed.

He yelped dramatically and landed with a thunk on the floor, narrowly avoiding squashing Aasim, who was paying no attention in favour of scrawling in his journal. "No one here appreciates me!" Louis lamented, feigning hurt.

Clementine took the opportunity to steal his spot and settled next to Violet on the bed, fist-bumping her.

"I'm glad you're here to balance out the numbers." Violet mumbled, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "It got a bit brotown after-"

The group fell into silence.

"After Minnie and Sophie left." Louis finished, leaning up to take Violet's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah," Violet said bitterly, "Left."

Clementine made a conscious decision to not ask about that one. Violet sounded hurt, like she was ready to fight someone. She stayed quiet as the conversation picked back up and later, Clementine could tell from her breathing as they lay in bed that night, she didn't fall asleep until after Clementine.

#

Halloween started as it finished: a mess. But, at least, at the beginning, it was a fun, exciting mess. Clementine was dressed as a devil in a red stop, ripped black jeans and horns (that Louis mysteriously owned for reasons she didn't dare ask about). Violet came as a pirate, complete with a hat and eyepatch (also Louis').

They sprinted together through the hallways, deftly dodging teachers, to Louis and Marlon's room. Ruby opened the door with a big grin. She was dressed as a cowboy and didn't have to fake the matching Southern accent. Clementine also suspected that the boots and hat were just something she owned but she didn't dare ask.

"Glad y'all came." She said, hurriedly shutting the door behind them. Clementine took a seat on the floor between Brody - who looked fittingly angelic in a frilly white dress and halo - and Marlon - who was maybe someone from any generic spy movie but mostly just looked like a prick in a suit.

Soft green lights illuminated the room, which was decorated with cutouts of bats and fake spider webs. The bed she guessed was Louis' (there was sheet music tacked to the walls) had glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling above it and she realised she'd never been in his - their - room before.

Aasim, Mitch and Omar were sat on Marlon's bed, dressed as (probably - everyone's costumes were kinda shitty) Robin Hood, Jason and maybe someone from Star Wars but she wasn't sure. Violet joined them, watching their animated conversation with a smile on her face.

"Where's Louis?" Clementine asked, "I can't believe he's late to his own party."

Marlon smiled, "I think he's-"

And that's when she heard the music. The door slammed open, to reveal Louis, fully dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera, the dramatic theme blaring from his phone. He struck a pose and swept into the room, the door banging shut with a thunk and all eyes fixed on him. As the song ended, he struck another idiot pose. The effect was somewhat lost by the fact that he couldn't be standing more than three feet away so Clementine could see how much he was struggling to hold back laughter behind the mask. Everyone watched him. No one said a word.

"What the fuck, Louis." Violet broke the silence, "Why the fuck did you bring that thing with you to boarding school?"

Louis finally broke down in laughter, sweeping his cape around him and chucking himself on the floor between Marlon and Clementine. "Drama!!" He said, breathless, and this set the group off, all cracking up with him. Collecting themselves enough to continue any semblance of normal conversation took a while - they kept bursting into fits of laughter again and again.

"That was pretty good right?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, "I mean, of course, _I_ think it was great but I might be a teensy bit-" He looked over at Clementine, trailing off. "Biased." He finished distractedly, "You look great, Clem. Clementine! Sorry, I should've asked if, uh..."

"Thanks." She smiled without really processing what he'd said. _Great?_ Sure, the outfit was a bit more flattering than what she usually wore but she wouldn't say she looked particularly good. Desperately trying to ignore the blush she could feel creeping onto her face, she said, "Clem's fine. I like your mask."

She figured if she didn't look at him, he would notice her burning face so she very pointedly watched Violet as Louis stammered through a long-winded thank you. Violet raised an eyebrow at her, glanced at Louis, breathed a laugh and continued her conversation. When your search on amazon fails, the 404 error message shows one of the employee's dogs. Clementine's brain felt like that, like something was trying to load but not quite getting there.

Ignoring it, she turned to Marlon and hurriedly said, "How was your chemistry test?" When he (unknowing) saved her by prattling on about how easy it was, she just smiled gratefully and nodded along without really taking in what he was saying.

The conversation picked up but when there was a lull in the energy, they found themselves congregating and ended up arranged in a rough circle around the cramped room, strewn across the floor and curled up on the beds. Louis grabbed a pack of cards from a shelf above his bed (she'd guessed right) and passed it around.

"Truth or dare." He explained as each person took a card, "Highest gets to ask the lowest a question."

Clementine was an unlucky piece of shit - her first card was a two. Mitch got a king and a wicked smile grew on his face. At that very moment, she decided he was a terrifying person.

"Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Predictable, dude. Grew up in care after my parents died, got kicked out of a bunch of schools for fighting, blah, blah, blah, you've heard it all before.

"Yeah, but why?" He pressed, "Did your new mommy and daddy not know how to deal with you or did they just not love you?"

She shrugged, "My, uh, Lee was against it but I think the principle pressured him, I don't know."

"Boring." Mitch slumped back onto the bed, dissatisfied.

The cards looped round the circle, questions and dares being passed around the group. They mostly gave each other dares, she guessed since they know almost everything about each other.

"Are you straight?" Marlon asked a couple of rounds later when she drew a four.

"Marlon!" Violet reprimanded, "You can't just ask people that kinda shit!"

"It's the point of the game." He retorted.

Trying to alleviate some of the tension, Clementine said, "It's no biggie. I'm bi."

"Pan! So close enough!" Louis grinned, leaning over to high five her. "I apologise for Marlon, though, he's just upset at being the only hetero here."

"It was still rude," Violet muttered from the other side of the circle, pulling an ace from the pack. Her expression changed when Marlon pulled a two, from annoyance to a cold, steely resolve. "Are you homophobic, Marlon?" This was retribution, Clementine could tell, but she wasn't sure what for. Violet surely couldn't be that upset about Marlon's question.

"What? No!"

"Then," Violet continued cooly, mouth twisting into a frown, "You just happened to rat me and Minnie out to the principle and get her kicked out?"

Marlon's eyes widened, "I didn't-"

"We know you did, Marlon."

"You- dude, _what_?" Louis spluttered, looking back and forth between his two best friends like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" Violet was past anger and into quiet cruelty now - she was almost taunting him. This was payback. This was punishment. "Marlon here snaked me and Minnie to Dick, who then told their parents and got them kicked out of the school. Why did you do it, Marlon? There's your truth."

Marlon watched her coldly for a few seconds. He'd passed through surprise into seething anger, "You're ruining the night, Vi."

"And you ruined my life."

They stared each other down forever. The room held their breath.

"Now," Ruby started, "Let's not-"

"I was angry, okay?" Marlon exploded, "I got fucking rejected and I was pissed and Minnie just- she started an argument!" He stood up, towering above the group, "And I got fucking angry, of course, because when do I not? So I lashed out." He suddenly deflated, like all the anger had left his body, and he was left standing there, visibly shaking, his breath ragged like he was about to cry. "Happy?" He said and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

The group waited in stunned silence for a few seconds before Mitch - ever eloquent - said, "Yikes."

"Fuck off, Mitch." Violet snapped, standing abruptly and slinking out of the room.

With all the anger gone, the room was left feeling disorientated and crowded, like they were picking through the rubble left by a bomb. Aasim was mumbling something to Omar, who looked nervous at best; Ruby was trying to comfort a panicking Brody; Mitch was just sat there, looking helpless; Louis was sat on his bed, hugging his knees.

Realising no one else was going to do anything, she urged gently, "Mitch, Aasim, can you take Omar back to his room?" They nodded, muttering their goodbyes. As she closed the door softly behind them, she prayed the didn't get caught - it was after curfew.

She took one look at Louis and decided she'd deal with him in a minute, right after Brody had calmed down. She knew Brody had panic attacks - she'd even seen a few - but Ruby and Marlon had always been the ones to help. Brody needed people - she needed touch - she needed Clementine. She took a deep breath in as she came and sat down on the floor with them.

"Clem-" Brody said when she saw her come over and reached out, gripping her hands. Clementine rubbed what she hoped were soothing circled into Brody's palms as she rambled. "I'm so sorry, it was my fault. Marlon kissed me and I- I said no and he- if I'd've said yes, the twins would be here still but he just got so angry and I- it was my fault, I should've..." She trailed off into sobs. Expression a caricature of concern, Ruby pulled her close, cradling her head against her chest and carding gently hands though her hair.

Together, she and Clementine assured her that she'd done nothing wrong, even though Clementine's brain was shortcircuiting at all this information. After a while, Brody - mascara smudged around her eyes - said, "I'm so sorry." She was still shaking but mostly looked exhausted in a way that Clementine recognized.

"Its okay," Clementine promised, "You two should head back to your room and get some rest. I'm gonna make sure Louis is alright."

"You sure you'll be okay, sweetheart?" Ruby asked as she and Brody stood, her arm looped around her waist.

Clementine smiled tightly, "It'll be fine."

Ruby reached out to squeeze her hand reassuringly and the two girls chorused their quiet goodbyes as they left.

She went immediately to Louis, kneeling gently on the bed next to him. "Lou?" She asked softly and he lifted up his head to reveal tears streaming down his face.

"He..." He whimpered, "I've known him forever and he..."

"I know." She murmured back, holding her arms open. With a sob, he threw himself into the hug, clinging to her and crying quietly.

She buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him together, stroking his hair and humming a lullaby she used to sing to AJ when we couldn't sleep until his sobs became occasional sniffs and his trembling stilled.

"Fuck," He said, pulling away and wiping his face with his sleeve. Obviously trying to cover up the way his voice was shaking, he said, "I'm so sorry. Just- uh, thanks for that."

Clementine smiled and said quietly, "It's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course."

And they did. They sat on his bed and talked and talked and talked - about their lives before Ericson and their parents and realsing they were bi ("This might sound weird but Simba from the Lion King-" "Yes!" "-FINALLY! NO ONE EVER GETS ME ME! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE LESBIANS OR JUDGMENTAL!"). They chatted about how they got into this school and the weather and death and their teachers. It felt so natural that Clementine forgot about Marlon, about Violet, even about the fact that it was one-am and she was in a boy's room and-

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Sulieman?"

Fuck. It was a teacher. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! things are ramping up a lil but im almost finished w this whole thing so i should be a lil more regular w posting chatpers  
> as always, kudos and comments make me real happy if you've enjoyed <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Clementine felt like shit and - judging from the fact that even Brody didn't chirp her usual Good morning! - so did everyone else. Hardly anyone spoke the whole of breakfast and they didn't share their usual smiles and looks through the church service. Clementine let her therapist lecture her through therapy, saying maybe ten words the entire hour.
> 
> Last night had been super stressful, sure, and sad. But the silence was what made it all really unbearable - and it stretched for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy! fun angst! and more james content bc its been like months since i played ep 4 but id still die for him ngl  
> anyway!! enjoy!!

"Get under the bed!" Louis hissed as the teacher - it sounded like Ms. Greensawrd, their history teacher, but Clementine couldn't be sure - continued to knock on the door.

She dropped to the floor and wriggled under the bed as quietly as she could, curling up by the back wall. There were a couple of boxes surrounding her but she still had plenty of space - she wasn't exactly big.

Louis had changed from his suit into normal clothes after endless whining about it "being uncomfortable" but Clementine was nothing but grateful for that now as he padded to the door. At least he was dressed in something kinda close to pajamas instead of the obvious costume he'd had on earlier.

She held her breath as he opened the door, yawing, "What's up miss?" He was physically incapable of any sort of subtlety but he was a good actor when he wanted to be, Clementine would give him that. He was really selling the whole _just got out of bed_ thing.

"I found Mr. Chase, here," Ms. Greensawrd said (she'd guessed right! It was her!), "Wandering the corridors. As you both know, it's past curfew. Now, I'm feeling generous and, frankly, rather fed up tonight. So, I'm not going to question why Mr. Chase is wearing a suit," Clementine could just see their feet - socks for Louis, flats for Ms. Greensward and gleaming dinner shoes for Marlon. "Or why your room is decorated with... contraband."

"Nothing to worry about here," Louis said. She could picture the smile on his face, "One-hundred percent model students."

Clementine could also picture the withering look Ms. Greensward was giving him. "Mr. Chase, I have to give you a detention, of course. I'll talk to you about it after history tomorrow."

Still holding her breath, Clementine watched Marlon shuffle into the room, muttering a "Yes, Miss."

"Just go to bed, boys." She sounded unbelievably tired. "Don't cause any more trouble. Goodnight Louis, Marlon."

"Goodnight, Miss."

"Night."

The door swung shut softly and Clementine took a second to relax before struggling back out. Louis was stood, still staring at the door and Marlon was sat on his bed, looking like he was about to say something until he saw Clementine. She could practically feel his anger, even from here.

"What the fuck?" He asked, voice low and dangerous. "I go for like one minute and now you two are fucking!"

Every instinct in her body told her to run but she shook her head and stood her ground, "I was looking after Louis. Did better than you there, didn't I?"

"Listen you've known us for five goddamn minutes; I've known Louis since we were ten-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," She said, seething, heading past Louis to the door. "Why are you even angry at me?"

"Wait." He said. Her hand was on the handle. He closed his eyes and took a breath like he was counting to five. "If you leave now, Miss will be just down the hall. Wait."

Clementine faltered. As annoyed at him as she was, she couldn't fault his point. She stepped to Louis to distract herself, reaching out a tentative hand until it rested on his arm. She lead him to the bed but he still seemed out of it. She didn't know how to make that better, what soothing words to say to fix everything. She didn't know.

So, she just did what she could. She urged him to sleep before whirling on Marlon, "You need to have a conversation with him about this," She said, using the voice she used when she needed AJ to listen. "Not tonight, but at some point. Tonight, I need you to make sure he goes to sleep. I don't care if you're mad - this is your fault and it's your responsibility to make sure he's okay. Capiche?"

"I-" Marlon started to protest before cutting himself off, all the fight going out of his body, "Yeah, okay. I will."

Clementine murmured a last goodnight to Louis and slipped out of the door, braving the darkness of the school. She hurried back to her dorm to find Violet asleep on top of her bed, still fully dressed and headphones lying next to her. She gently picked them up, careful not to wake Violet, and paused the music, laying them next to her phone on her bedside table.

She hoped Violet would be alright, though she knew she wouldn't - she regularly woke up to Violet sobbing, with the wild look of someone that's had a nightmare. Usually, Clementine would go to her and they'd sometimes talk, sometimes sit there in silence. Occasionally, Violet would lean her head on Clementine's shoulder and Clementine would hum lullabies until she calmed down.

It reminded her of AJ, how he used to crawl into her bed when he couldn't sleep. She missed him, so, so much. She spent all time in between skype calls trying not to think about him. Thinking about him, at home, alone, hurt. She let her mind wander as she got ready for bed, remembering looking after him as a baby. The first foster home, being sure that that would be the last home, the one they'd stay at forever. And then the second, third, fourth, fifth home. The way they refused to be separated and then the heartbreak of being told she got no say. Getting sent to Lee's and warming up for the first time but not feeling at home until she'd tracked him down, made sure that Lee adopted him too. And then, finally getting the happy family she'd dreamed about since she was little.

She missed them. More than she could have ever expected.

She went to bed and tried to sleep, every thought in her head too loud and bright. And, for the first time since she'd been sent to Ericson, she cried.

#

The next morning, Clementine felt like shit and - judging from the fact that even Brody didn't chirp her usual _Good morning! -_ so did everyone else. Hardly anyone spoke the whole of breakfast and they didn't share their usual smiles and looks through the church service. Clementine let her therapist lecture her through therapy, saying maybe ten words the entire hour.

Last night had been super stressful, sure, and sad. But the silence was what made it all really unbearable - and it stretched for days. Even Louis, who would usually carry the conversation and coax replies from them on even the worst days, sat silently as he picked at his food.

So, when Clementine spotted James walking down the corridor ahead of her after lessons one day, she jogged and dodged through the crowd to catch up with him.

"Hey," She smiled, falling into step next to him, "Where're you going?"

Visibly surprised that she was talking to him, he said, "I was on my way to the library to do some work."

"Right. Library." She'd honestly forgotten that existed - she'd only ever walked past it, never actually been in. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah." He faltered for a second, confusion still written across his face, "Okay."

As they walked, they chatted idly about school work and how it was getting colder. When they got there, James headed straight for a table in the corner and placed his books carefully on it. Taking a seat, he said, "Clementine, why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here - with me? We only talk in chemistry usually. Do you need help?"

"Oh," Clementine said, sliding into the chair opposite him, "No, I just- I don't know, I wanted to hang out with you. My friends have been weird recently and you're cool."

He looked at her for a moment, stunned. Then, smiling slightly, he said, "I think you're the first person to ever call me cool. Do you want to... talk about it?"

"About you being cool?" She teased, leaning over to steal one of his pens so she could fiddle with it. "Do you need me to elaborate? Explain?"

"I meant your group."

"I know," She grinned for a second but quickly sobered up, "Something happened and everyone's upset but there's nothing I can do about it because it happened before I got here."

James nodded, frowning. "Difficult. It's always difficult to see those you love hurting." She swore he was a ninety-year-old trapped in a senior's body. How else could he hit the nail so squarely on the head like that yet still be oblivious to all her jokes? "If you want them to stop hurting, you have to talk to them and be around to do what you can. Or encourage them to talk to each other and make peace with the past. It's always difficult but it's always the best. You just have to be for them in whatever way you can."

Clementine crossed her arms on the table and lay her head on top of them, "Easier said than done." She grumbled.

James nodded once more, opening his books to get started on his homework, "It always is."

She huffed out a sigh but left him to do his work without disruption. She kept herself busy by doodling unthinkingly on a scrap of paper until she got bored of that, somewhere through his second page of notes.

"Okay, dude," She said, "I'm bored and feeling like a bad influence. Where're you from?"

"Washington." He replied without looking up from his work.

She nodded automatically, chewing on her bottom lip, "The city or the state?"

He finally glanced up at her, a small smile on his face, "The city. My dad ran a food truck, I used to help him after school and on the weekends."

"Oh," Clementine said, "That sounds nice."

"It was. Where are you from?"

"Atlanta in Georgia." She said, "I've moved a bunch but Atlanta, originally."

"Where else?" He asked, finally putting his pen down and focusing completely on her.

"God, Macon, Savannah - I moved around Georgia a bunch. Then... Virginia, Tenessee, Wellington," She counted the places off on her fingers but kept it intentionally vague, "All over, pretty much. And then full circle back to Atlanta, with Lee."

James nodded once and picked up his pen, returning to his homework.

"C'mon dude," She whined a moment later, "You should come hang out with us, it'll be more fun than your homework."

"Thanks," He said quietly, "But I'm not sure I'd be welcome." 

"Of course you would!"

He gave her a look, "People here don't really like me."

Sure, she'd noticed, Louis seemed partly surprised, partly horrified when she'd mentioned they were friends. When they walked together in the corridors, people watched them. And she'd never seen James hanging out with anyone else. But she'd never really thought it was that big of a deal.

Voice barely above a whisper and refusing to look up at her, he continued, "I was- part of this gang before I came here. I did things I regret... I attacked a boy. He almost died. I saw what it did to my boyfriend, Charlie, what it did to me. I left and I regret every bit of it but Charlie refused. And then the police got involved and my parents sent me here."

"Oh my god, James," She breathed, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry, thank you for telling me."

"It's okay," He said, face worryingly close to blank, "I'm lucky I'm not in prison. I just miss Charlie."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm sorry."

He looked her dead in the eye, completely serious, "I'm living a good life now, never hurting anyone."

"You should come, eat dinner with us." She said again, softly, "I can't promise that it won't be awkward but, if it's any consolation, it won't be because of you."

He looked at her for a moment, picking up his pen, "We'll see."

Sensing that he was done with talking for the day and eager to not push him too far, she just nodded and stood, "While I'm here, I might as well read something."

"All the books are terrible," He told her without looking up, "They're censored. You should go talk to your friends."

She paused for a second, mouth open to protest but realised she couldn't argue. "Fuck you for being right," She said, grabbing her bag, "See you later, I'm gonna go, do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i really enjoyed writing and editing this chapter tbh the drama is fun as a writer lmao and interactions w James are always just surreal as hell  
> uhhh if u enjoyed it pls consider leaving kudos and a comment!! both make me v happy!!  
> see yall soon in the next one where clem tries to get her shit together xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like talking to a stone wall. Still no reply, no reaction even. Clementine took a breath, unsure if she was doing the right thing but barreling on because what else could she do?
> 
> "Talk to her about it," She repeated softly, "Communication never hurts - she'd probably in a lot of pain too, she-"
> 
> "I've tried." Violet mumbled, then, louder, continued, "I tried and she refused to fucking talk to me. There's no point! You just barge in here and think you can tell me how to live my fucking life!"

Clementine strode through the hallways with purpose. It wasn't like the movies - people didn't gravitate out of the way to perfectly let her through. But she was on a mission and (arguably more relevantly) she was small enough to weave through the crowd.

She dodged and ducked her way to her dorm where she knew Violet would be. When she opened the door, though, Violet wasn't alone. Though Violet barely glanced up from her phone (which didn't surprise Clementine - Violet had been in a bad mood recently), Brody and Ruby looked up from the magazine they were crowding over, smiles breaking out on their faces.

Clementine smiled back, glad that Violet wasn't isolating herself, and settled with them on the bed. She sat and listened to the even lapping of Violet's breath and the constant chatter from the other two. If nothing else, this newfound awkwardness had brought the girls closer. Gotta look for silver linings.

After a while, Clementine mustered up the courage to say to Brody, "You should talk to him." And then, to Violet, "And you should talk to her."

Brody stopped talking. Violet scowled.

"Fuck," She breathed, "These are two conversations to have separately, shit. Brody. Okay, so you don't have to forgive him. He did what he did because he was angry and that's not right. But you shouldn't - and can't - blame yourself. It wasn't you. I promise. But he's sorry for it, I'm like pretty sure, and you're not gonna find peace unless you talk to him about it."

Tears in her eyes, Brody said, "But if I-"

Clementine cast an imploring look at Ruby, who gently took her hands, "No, sweetie. You can't do that to yourself, it's not your fault, darlin'. And Clementine's right."

Brody paused, mouth open and tears close to spilling down her cheeks, and then she nodded. Just once, curt and uncertain but a nod nonetheless. Ruby put an arm around her as she burst into tears.

"I think it's best we give you two some privacy, don't you?" She said, carefully guiding Brody from the room. Between muttering soothing words to Brody, she smiled gratefully at Clementine.

The door clicked shut behind them. Clementine let out a breath. She hoped Brody would be okay - she deserved the world. Steeling herself, she turned to Violet.

Violet didn't look up. Clementine waited for one, two, three seconds. Half a minute passed before she said, "Vi." Violet glared resolutely at her phone, still ignoring Clementine. "You need to talk to Minnie."

Silence.

"You can't let her keep hurting you like this. You're obviously still thinking about her and- I don't know, you've gotta at least try to talk to her."

It was like talking to a stone wall. Still no reply, no reaction even. Clementine took a breath, unsure if she was doing the right thing but barreling on because what else could she do?

"Talk to her about it," She repeated softly, "Communication never hurts - she'd probably in a lot of pain too, she-"

"I've tried." Violet mumbled, then, louder, continued, "I tried and she refused to fucking talk to me. There's no point! You just barge in here and think you can tell me how to live my fucking life!"

Clementine inhaled sharply. She felt like she'd been punched, "I'm sorry."

"You just!" She was close to screaming now and finally looking at Clementine - glaring at her, "You can't just do that- Just walk in like you own the place. She's gone! She's gone. She doesn't love me. If she loved me she'd call but- She left me... Just like everyone always does!"

Clementine was worried someone would hear but sure that telling Violet to quieten down would just make everything worse. Instead, she said softly, "Have _you_ called her?"

Violet faltered, "No."

"How would she know _you_ still love her then?"

Violet sat there, teary-eyed. All the fight had gone and she just stared at the floor. "I don't." She mumbled, "Not anymore."

Clementine stopped. What was she supposed to say to that? She could deal with anger, kinda but was completely helpless when it came to every other emotion ever. But, she guessed emotions didn't come naturally to anyone here - you can't end up in a place like this without having problems with emotions.

"Then it's okay, right?" She shifted so she was facing Violet, "It's okay."

"No," Violet said. Her eyes were full of pain and focused on something just past Clementine, "Nothing is okay."

Clementine faltered, once again having no clue of what she could possibly say to make it better, "We love you." She said. She barely knew Violet, really, but she was sure of it anyway. "Everything you feel is so okay and, whatever happens, we're not going anywhere. It'll be okay, I promise."

And, finally, Violet's eyes shifted to hers and the tears started to fall. She nodded jerkily once. Clementine held her arms open in silent invitation. Violet didn't fling herself into the hug like Louis but collapsed into Clementine, sobbing softly, the most vulnerable Clementine had ever seen her.

And they sat there together, cradled in each other's arms for forever. They couldn't be sure what would happen but she could be sure they wouldn't go through any of it alone.

Across the school, Marlon sat alone in his dorm with his head cradled in his hands, tears streaking down his face. Brody and Ruby sat together planning what they'd say to him, how they could possibly reconcile a situation they weren't even sure they wanted to reconcile.

Later, when that conversation eventually happened, they abandoned their carefully thought out plans. They'd formulated answers to every possible response Marlon could come up with except the one word he ended up repeating over and over: sorry.

Forgiveness is a funny thing, Clementine thought as she sat with the group at breakfast a few mornings later. She wasn't sure they were there yet or if they'd ever get that far. But they were working towards something more harmonious than what it had been. More stilted, yes, but also more open. More aware.

Clementine tried to be more open with them from then on, to check up how they were all doing. She talked more honestly with Violet and Louis, supported Brody as she tried to reconnect with Marlon while still keeping a distance.

Marlon had done shitty things. But he was sorry and trying his best to atone for them. And if Brody could find it in her heart to forgive him, Clementine thought they all could. It just might take Violet a while. Or, maybe, she'd never get there - just tolerate him until she could get away. And that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a short one and weird one!! idk!! im ngl i have v mixed feelings on how i feel about this chapter but that's just life sometimes  
> as always if u feel so inclined as to leave kudos or a comment they make me v v v happy!!  
> we actually FINALLY get some actual clouis content in the next chapter (only took like a few thousand words) so look forward to that!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked back at him and realised how close they were. On his face was an expression she couldn't quite place and, as she sat there, she realised she wanted to kiss him.
> 
> So, like the dumb bitch she was, she said, "Can I kiss you?"

While James was tall enough to be easily spotted in crowds, Clementine would (begrudgingly) admit that she wasn't the tallest. This meant that when she called his name down the corridor, James had to stop dead and turn around to look for her in the mass of people.

Of course, everyone gave him dirty looks as they bustled past but both he and Clementine ignored them. It was almost routine, even though he still managed to look as perplexed by it now as he did the first time it had happened.

"Hey," She said amiably, ignoring his confused expression and falling into step beside him, "You on your way to lunch?"

"Uh- Yes, I am," He replied, clutching the strap of his messenger bag with both hands.

She smiled at him, "Come eat with us," She said in a tone that indicated it was closer to a command than a suggestion.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, suddenly a deer in the headlights, "Clementine-"

"C'mon," She begged, "Please?"

With an almost comical look of distress on his face, he nodded once and she grinned and dragged him towards the dining hall. If she hadn't appreciated how much people steered clear of James, she understood now. Normally, people gave him a wide berth in the library and corridors or gave her funny looks when she hung out with him but here they openly stared, whispering frantically between their groups.

James watched his feet and shuffled behind her. Clementine glanced around the room and steeled herself, keeping her head high and expression carefully blank as they got their food. When they got to her table, the entire group watched in stunned silence.

She finally dropped her guard enough to smile as she sat and urged James to do the same, "Guys, this is James. James, this is Louis, Violet, Brody, Ruby, Aasim, Omar, Mitch, and Marlon."

She could feel James stiff at her side. When she glanced over at him, he blinked, very obviously taking in none of that. "Hello." He said, stilted as ever. Clementine put a hand on his knee and squeezed in a manner that she hoped was reassuring. She heard Louis' sharp intake of breath next to her but ignored it in favour of smiling softly at James.

There was another long silence until Ruby, ever warm, said, "Hi! You're in the grade above, right?"

Looking like a lost puppy, James nodded and the group inched their way into conversation. By the end of the meal, they were chatting like normal, splitting up into mini discussions around the table. In an effort to include him, Clementine spent the whole time chatting with James. It was comforting to have him there - she hoped he ate every meal with them from now on.

#

The next morning, after a breakfast spent chatting with James and a group therapy session spent firmly not speaking to _anyone,_ Clementine found herself walking back towards the dorms with Louis. The last few nights had been bad - her insomnia had been playing up - but last night was the worst. Violet had woken up screaming and she and Clementine sat and chatted until sunrise so she was running on maybe an hour of sleep.

And, to make it worse, today was AJ's birthday.

Louis was visibly off too. He had to shuffle along to match her pace (normally she just half jogged to keep up with him but today she just didn't have the energy). He smile was a foreign thing - he'd spent the whole morning with his mouth pressed into a firm frown. This was pretty usual during therapy but for breakfast? Something was wrong.

As they reached the steps of the dorm building, Clementine blurted out, barely aware that she was even talking, "Let's go play piano."

Louis stopped, "What?"

She blinked, her brain taking a moment to catch up, "Piano," She repeated dully.

If he took one more step, he'd be at the door. Clementine didn't know why - maybe it was the lack of sleep or just this school messing with her - but this felt big. She waited. Louis looked at the door and, for a second, she thought he was going to go inside.

"Sure," He said, "Let's go."

The walk there was a blur. She still wasn't sure where the piano room was - she'd usually just wander around until it appeared. Since Halloween, though, she'd found herself outside the door a handful of times. If there was music playing, she'd stand and listen but she didn't go in. She never went in.

When they got there, she wished she could say everything went back to normal. The truth was the complete opposite. They both sat on opposite ends of the stool, for some reason trying not to touch, but still awkwardly brushing every time they shifted. Things had been off since Halloween. They'd talked, sure, but it was always stilted. She could put her finger on why but she got this feeling whenever she was near him - almost like nerves but why would she be nervous? She was used to awkward conversations but it'd never been like that with Louis before. Why did that bother her so much?

Desperately hoping for everything to go back to normal, she clumsily tapped out the opening of the black parade on the keys. Louis - who looked spaced out - laughed vaguely as she cursed after hitting a wrong note. She winced. He put his hands on the keys.

And he started to play.

She hadn't realised how much she'd missed this - music flowing through the room, through them even. She shut her eyes, letting the notes wash over her. When the song finished, he played another. They shifted ever so slightly close together and she could feel every point that they were touching as he finished and began another. She kept her eyes shut. The final note of the third song faded away and she waited for the next one to start but it never came.

She opened her eyes and Louis was sitting there, hands still on the keys, looking at her. She quickly looked away, watching her hands wring in her lap. She could feel herself blushing, "What?" She asked quietly.

"Oh," Louis said like he'd come out of a trance, hurriedly followed by a fake laugh, "Sorry, I just..." He paused and then said tentatively, "Do you like it? The music?"

"It's nice," She replied, "I haven't heard much music since I got here."

He smiled, as if he'd found his feet again, "Well, some would argue that you're not about to hear it now."

She gently bumped his shoulder with hers, smiling with him, happy for things to be back to normal. "Play me another," She murmured.

And he played. It was a short piece - couldn't have been longer than a minute - but sweet and pretty and melodic. She really liked it.

"What was that?"

"Oh," He smiled and she could see him blushing even as he ducked his head, "It's nothing. Just something I wrote a while back. It doesn't have a name yet, before you ask."

"It was..." A pause, "Really lovely."

He laughed, clearly uncomfortable with the praise, "Clem, can I be honest with you for like, maybe, two seconds? Do the whole serious thing for once?"

She shifted on the stool so she was facing him properly, "Who are you and what have you done with Louis?" She laughed then, speaking softly, said, "But, yeah, of course."

"Just... Thank you for... everything." He fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. "Y'know, like, Halloween and all that. Everyone laughs and the jokes and the funny stuff but no one really stays for the rest. I'm super glad you're here, even though it sucks here. Like, you're just smart and funny and pretty and kind and- shit, sorry, I'm rambling." He was bright red and she looked away, sure she was the same colour. "Thanks for sticking around for, well, all of me, I guess. This place sucks less when you're here."

She looked back at him and realised how close they were. On his face was an expression she couldn't quite place and, as she sat there, she realised she wanted to kiss him.

So, like the dumb bitch she was, she said, "Can I kiss you?"

"Me?" You- uh- you want to kiss me. Like - _you_ want to kiss _me_? I thought you liked James!"

"He's gay," She half laughed, not really processing anything. Louis nodded once and looked down at his hands. "Ouch," Clementine murmured, "That's fine, if you don't wanna, of course. It was dumb-"

He looked up at her and she went quiet. Dead serious for once and barely more than a whisper, he said, "Yes. Please."

And she leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't need to be asked twice.

Fireworks didn't go off. The stars didn't align. But she was here, in a storage closet, kissing a boy she liked, and she knew deep down that things would be okay. When they pulled away, it was because Clementine was smiling too hard to keep kissing him.

Louis' face broke out into a matching grin, "Also, Clementine. That's what I wanna call the song. Because I like the fruit," He paused, looking at her and smiling even bigger, "And, also, I like you more. So, there."

And she laughed and grabbed him by the collar of his big, dumb jacket and kissed him again.

#

Later that night, she lay on top of her covers as Violet washed her face at the small sink, "Alright," Violet turned on her at last, "You've been smiley all day, it's... weird. What's up?"

Clementine glanced over at her, unsure if she was ready to tell Violet or not. As Violet got ready to brush her teeth, she caught Clementine's eye in the mirror. "What?" Violet pressed.

She looked back at the ceiling, closing her eyes, "I... Kissed Louis."

The sound of a toothbrush clattering into the sink rattled through the room, "What? Like, _Louis_ Louis?" She paused and then, "Are you too, like, dating now?"

A small smile crept onto Clementine's face as she nodded slightly, eyes still closed but sure Violet was staring at her, ludicrous.

"Was that today?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, "After therapy."

There was a long pause and Clementine opened her eyes, shifting up to watch Violet fish her toothbrush out the sink. "Huh" was all she said.

"Don't tell anyone." Clementine said, half to fill the silence, "I don't know how comfortable he is with it being public, I don't know if I should've told you, to be honest."

Violet smirked at her, "Oh, knowing Louis, I wouldn't be too worried. We all already knew he liked you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He looks at you and talks about you, like, all the time. It's kinda gross."

"He does?"

Violet laughed, "God, you're so oblivious."

Clementine flopped back onto the bed, grinning like the big dumb idiot she was.

They didn't talk again until the light was off and Clementine was pretty sure Violet had fallen asleep. In the darkness, she could almost convince herself she'd imagined the mumbled, "I'm glad you two are happy."

She smiled, grateful for Violets' blessing, and whispered back, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! took long enough!! only the 7th chapter lmao!!  
> uhh i really like this chapter ngl i quite like the format of the mini scenes  
> as always kudos and comments make me real happy!! tysm for reading i hope u enjoyed!! <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ainsworth's face was priceless as Lee pulled up the school's grandiose front drive in a mini-bus and the group stood on the front steps, each with a bag at their feet. He clearly knew there was nothing he could do about it so stood on the top step by the door, glaring.
> 
> The mini-bus pulled up and Lee clambered out, looked at the group, and sighed, obviously resigning himself to housing nine supposedly troubled youth for the next few days. Around the other side of the bus, a door slammed and AJ came barrelling towards Clementine, who dropped her bag to catch him as he flung himself at her.
> 
> "Hey, Goofball," She laughed, squeezing him back as ferociously as he was to her, "You've grown!"

The next morning, the planet seemed to want to contest Clementine's happy mood, as it started pouring with rain during her run. She'd half expected it - it was the kind of grey, miserable day that meant Winter was setting in. When she got back to the dorm, she was soaked to the bone so she and Violet got to breakfast later than usual, meaning they were the last ones to get there.

As they walked up to the table, Clementine realised she hadn't needed to worry about telling Violet or not. Everyone knew - all eyes were on her and Louis as she took a seat next to him. Brody and Ruby were smiling - they weren't saying _aww_ aloud but they might as well have been. Marlon, on the other hand, was straight-up staring in disbelief. Everyone else sported expressions somewhere between those two extremes.

"Morning, guys," She said awkwardly to the table then smiled up at Louis, who grinned back.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and said very softly, "Morning." She breathed out a laugh, still half sure she was dreaming. "Okay, boys, nothing to see here!" He said to the group, a happy lilt to his voice.

Everyone murmured their disbelief and returned to their food, still throwing skeptical glances their way. When James sat down uncertainly next to her without even seeming to notice her and Louis' affection, she was relieved. She held a conversation with him, Violet and, Mitch through the whole meal, glad she could rely on those three to be normal despite everything.

After breakfast, they piled into her and Violet's room. She tried to convince James to come with them but he insisted he had work to do. She'd get him at some point - baby steps.

Clementine found herself shoulder to shoulder with Louis on her bed. As the group's conversation picked up, she said quietly to him, "Did you tell everyone?"

His near-constant smile faltered for a second, "Yeah, sorry, was that okay?" He looked so concerned that he might've upset her.

She smiled softly, murmured, "Yeah, of course," and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"GET A ROOM!" Marlon yelled across the maybe four feet of space between him and them.

The group laughed and Clementine, feeling herself go bright red, chucked one of her pillows at him and flipped him off, even though she was smiling too. Her heart was full of love for this whole group. They were family.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked, realising she'd be going home in just a couple of weeks.

"Oh," Aasim said, "We usually all stay here - except for Louis." She felt him stiffen at her side, "The school doesn't really do anything but, uh, most of us don't really want to see our families. Or they don't wanna see us."

There was a long pause as everyone thought about their families. From what she'd picked up, she understood that she was the only one with an even semi-decent relationship with her family. _You know you're in a problem group when the one with a good family is the care kid_ , she thought but she never pressed.

"Well," Ruby said, "I'm glad I'm spending it here - y'all are my family now. I'm way more grateful for you guys than them."

The others chimed in with their agreements while Louis sat, tense, next to her.

But she barely noticed any of this - she was too preoccupied with the idea she'd had and the plan she was formulating in her head.

#

"You cheated!" Louis exclaimed, playfully throwing his switch controller down onto the bed.

"Blue shells aren't cheating!" Clementine protested, laughing and nudging him in the side when he pouted. "Hey, next time I'll let you win."

He huffed and flopped down so he was lying next to her on his bed. She smiled, curling up next to him. There wasn't really enough space for both of them and they definitely weren't allowed to be alone in a dorm room together but neither of them were at all concerned about either of those things.

He closed his eyes and she frowned, watching the way his chest rose and fell with his breath but still thinking about the plan she'd been working on. "It's gonna be a _bitch_ ," She said to him, "But if we can get it to work, it'll be real nice, right?"

Louis opened his eyes and looked down at her, concerned, "Clem," He said, tucking one of her curls back behind her ear, "Are you still worried about this?"

She shrugged, looking away from him.

"Everyone's parents agreed - Dick can't say no to that. Their parents don't really give a shit what they're doing as long as they don't have to deal with it."

"Yeah, but what about yours?" She glanced up at him and then shifted closer so she could tuck herself under his chin. She knew he didn't like to talk about his family - his mum had refused to talk to him since the divorce and his dad hated him.

"Well, my dad only actually wanted me there so he can, like, play happy families with his girlfriend." He spoke about his family with a careful detachment. Clementine found his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I spoke to him and he said I could go. But he's not gonna support me from now on."

"Louis-"

"It's fine." He said hurriedly, in a way that told her it wasn't fine. "It was only a matter of time before it happened anyway. I chose happy, not rich. I have enough money saved to live off until I get a job and you guys are my family now."

Sometimes, she forgot how rich Louis was. She knew he didn't like to draw attention to it but, having grown up with nothing, Clementine couldn't help but notice. Even if he didn't want to accept or admit it, she knew money was important to him. He cared about his appearance and it was a comfort, she guessed. He'd sounded so nonchalant when he spoke but Clementine knew him to well to be fooled. He was close to breaking.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured.

He shrugged, "C'mon, I need to beat you at Mario Kart at least once."

She smiled sadly at him but grabbed the switch so that they could both see it. She went on to beat him again.

#

Mr. Ainsworth's face was priceless as Lee pulled up the school's grandiose front drive in a mini-bus and the group stood on the front steps, each with a bag at their feet. He clearly knew there was nothing he could do about it so stood on the top step by the door of the admin building, glaring.

The mini-bus pulled up and Lee clambered out, looked at the group, and sighed, obviously resigning himself to housing nine supposedly troubled youth for the next few days. Around the other side of the bus, a door slammed and AJ came barrelling towards Clementine, who dropped her bag to catch him as he flung himself at her.

"Hey, Goofball," She laughed, squeezing him back as ferociously as he was to her, "You've grown!"

In less of a hurry, Lee walked over and she leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around the pair. Clementine half wanted to cry. She was back with her family. After a few moments, Lee pulled away and prised AJ off Clementine, though he still stuck close to her side, tightly gripping her hand.

"This is Lee and AJ," She said with a smile to her group.

"Nice to meet you," Lee said, his accent noticeable in a way it hadn't been to her before she'd left.

Louis sprung into action first, taking a step forward to shake Lee's hand and introduce himself. When he called him Mr. Everett, Lee threw a surprised look at Clementine but she was too focused on smiling fondly at Louis. He could tell what was happening there.

After introducing himself to Lee, Louis squatted down so he was eye-to-eye with AJ and held his hand out, "Hi! Clementine's told me so much about you, it's great to meet you!"

AJ looked suspiciously at him, glanced up at Clementine, who nodded in encouragement, and shook Louis' hand, "I'm Alvin Junior."

The rest of the group introduced themselves one by one, all diligently shaking Lee's hand (though some more reluctantly than others). With the introductions out of the way, Lee went over to talk to Mr. Ainsworth as they loaded their bags into the trunk.

Clementine and Violet's bags were both almost empty - Clementine because she had stuff to go home to and Violet because she hardly owned anything. Louis' bag, on the other hand, looked like he'd packed for weeks, not days. When Clementine asked he about it, he replied, very defensively, "You never know what's gonna happen! Be prepared!"

After Lee spoke with Mr. Ainsworth - whose serene facade dropped the second Lee turned his back - they all clambered into the minibus, jostling each other to get seats. Clementine ended up wit Louis on one side and AJ snuggled up on the other.

On her request, Lee put on the radio and they settled down for the long ride as they drove out through the gate she hadn't left since she'd arrived just a couple of months before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! we're almost done w this but!! i hope ur enjoying it!!  
> uhh pls leave a kudos or comment or whatever bc they make me happy!! thank u for reading!! <33


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine smiled but batted Louis away, "I'm busy!"
> 
> He laughed and spun her around as she protested. "C'mon, just one kiss?" He begged.
> 
> She rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him, making sure to place her soapy hand directly on to his cheek.

Even though it became their (albeit temporary) routine, Clementine couldn't really get used to waking up on the floor of her tiny room, surrounded by the other girls. Silently, she got up, stepped over the sleeping girls, and crept downstairs. The boys were asleep in the livingroom - Mitch sprawled on a sofa, Louis curled up in an armchair, and the rest scattered across the floor. There was an empty space, though, so Clementine wasn't surprised to find Marlon in the kitchen, opening random cupboards.

When she walked in, he whipped around, "Sorry, I wasn't - I was trying to find mugs."

She shrugged, fetching two mugs and starting to make coffee. He lingered awkwardly but she didn't make an effort to say anything. She didn't really dislike Marlon anymore but they weren't friends by any means.

"Happy Thanksgiving," He offered as she handed him his coffee and hopped up to sit on the counter, cradling hers.

"Happy Thanksgiving," She echoed back.

They sat like that for a while, Clementine tentatively sipping her coffee and Marlon desperately searching for something to say, as the sunlight crept through the window into the room.

"I'm trying, you know?" He said at last and she nodded, "I know you don't like me but-"

"I don't not like you," She interrupted, aware of how similar this was to her and Violet what felt like years ago, "I just don't know what to say."

"Oh, me neither."

She nodded again awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're here. You're chill and he seems... happier," Marlon said without looking at her after another long pause, "With you, I mean. He's been happier - really happier, not just pretending he is - these last couple weeks than I've seen him in a while. You're... not gonna fuck him over, right?"

Clementine smiled softly and shook her head, "I'm not planning on it."

He nodded, "Good," And it was weird and uncomfortable but there was an understanding between them that hadn't been there before.

They sat together in silence until Louis walked in - unfairly chipper and his hair a mess - and grinned at the pair.

"It's Thanksgiving!" He beamed. Clementine slid off the counter and he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her on the head, saying, "Morning."

Clementine hummed contently and Marlon, very eloquently, said, "Gross," but Clementine could see that he was smiling.

#

"I don't know about you guys," Lee said as they crammed around the tables they'd set up haphazardly in the middle of the living room, "But we're not religious. If someone else wants to lead grace, though, that'd be lovely."

"I will," Brody offered and Lee smiled at her to go ahead, "Dear God, thank you for food to eat and a roof over our heads. Thank you to Omar for cooking and Lee for letting us into his home. And thank you, Lord, for supporting us and leading us to each other so we can find a new family in each other. Thank you for forgiving us and giving us new opportunities every day to be better people. Amen."

"Amen," The table echoed.

"Can we eat now?" AJ murmured to Clementine and they all laughed,

"Yeah, Goofball," She replied fondly, "We can."

The table was close to overflowing with food - turkey and potatoes and vegetables - all of it looking like it belonged in an advert and all equally delicious. As they helped themselves, conversation flowed as freely as it did at school. It was chaotic and loud and messy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

To be with these people - whether it was stuffed around a too-small table or piled into a dorm room - felt so natural to Clementine. They felt as much like her family as Lee and AJ did. It had taken them a bit of time to get used to Lee (knowing their pasts, she didn't blame them) but his persistent kindness and patience helped them all to relax around him pretty quickly. Even AJ warmed up to the group - though Louis was clearly his favourite - and would sit with her when they all hung out.

After the meal, Clementine was washing up in the sink as Violet dried. They worked in companionable silence as the others bustled in and out, tidying up. Clementine heard footsteps behind her and warm arms hugged her from behind, Louis pressing a kiss on to the back of her neck.

Violet hopped off the counter, saying, "Cool, I'm out," And slipped from the room, leaving them alone.

Clementine smiled but batted Louis away, "I'm busy!"

He laughed and spun her around as she protested. "C'mon, just _one_ kiss?" He begged.

She rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him, making sure to place her soapy hand directly on to his cheek.

He pulled away, complaining loudly as she wiped her hands and pulled him close again, tucking herself under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and she couldn't help but think that she fit perfectly there - like it was where she was meant to be. "You're what I'm grateful for," She told him softly.

She could _hear_ the smile in his voice as he said, "You too," And deposited a handful of bubbles directly down the back of her shirt. She shrieked and ducked away from him.

"Just remember I could beat you in a fight," She warned him, keeping her distance.

"I know, I know!" He said, holding up his hands in mock surrender and grinning, "I just couldn't _not_ get you back for that one." He reached out to her and, laughing, she came to him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He beamed.

"Sweet Pea," Lee walked in and eyed the two as Clementine hurriedly returned to washing up, chucking a tea towel at Louis' face. He gave her a look that said _we'll talk about this later_ and she smiled innocently back at him. "Javi mentioned that they wanted to see you while you're back in town. And I was thinking that maybe over Christmas we could go take a trip to see Kenny and Katjaa and Carly and everyone in Atlanta - you remember Duck, right?"

Clementine nodded, "That'd be lovely, to be honest. At some point, I want to go back to see Luke and all of them too, though."

He laughed, "Sure thing."

"Wait," Louis said, looking back and forth between the two, "Sorry to interrupt and all that but- you don't mean _Javier Garcia_ , right?"

"Yeah," Lee replied, "And his family. You a fan?"

Clementine laughed, "He's in love."

Lee laughed and Louis protested and Clementine knew, deep down, that everything would be fine. Later, she talked to Lee about reporting Mr. Ainsworth but she knew she'd be okay whatever happened because, even when she went back to that hell hole of a school, these people that she loved would be there.

Getting sent to Ericson's hadn't been her choice and she longed for the days where they could all be together in a less shitty environment and, honestly, even deep down, she couldn't say she was grateful for being sent to Ericson's but she was grateful that she'd found a family and a home in her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Aaaa!! This has been a long time in the making and Im so so so grateful to have it out in the world and shared with you guys!!  
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks sm for sticking around till the end!! An extra big thanks esp to everyone that left kudos and comments - they really mean a lot!!  
> I'm @troodiee on twitter so feel free to go add me up and yell w me ab anything nerdy!!  
> Tysm for reading - hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
